


All the better to eat you with

by Taurus_onthe_Run



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Knotting, Light BDSM, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, larry is a horny boy, my good good boys, soft end, werewolf larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurus_onthe_Run/pseuds/Taurus_onthe_Run
Summary: Sal gets an unexpected surprise on his way through the woods.





	All the better to eat you with

Sal Fisher draped his red cloak around his shoulders and grabbed the basket from the table top. With a note from his father and a basket full of goodies, he began his walk through the woods. He was on his way to Mrs Rosenberg’s house.    
The woman was older then the earth itself and once a month Sal and his father would gift her a load of food and supplies. It was sort of like a thank you.    
Years ago when Sal was a child a wild animal had attacked him and his mother. With his mother dead, the slightly younger Rosenberg took to caring for the family. She tended to Sal’s wounds and would watch after him while his father went to market.    
She was the closest thing that Sal had to a friend.    
His walks through the woods were normally relaxing, the quiet damp of the forest felt nice against his skin and the air always smelled nice. But today something was off. The sun was out and the wind was gently blowing, but there were no birds singing in the trees. Sal felt a chill creep up his spine, despite the cloak he wore.    
He continued walking, deeper into the forest. The leaves becoming thick in the canopy above him, cooling the air.    
Suddenly, Sal stopped dead in his tracks. He strained his ears and faintly he could hear something far behind him. But it was quickly approaching. Something had his scent.    
Sal bolted. Panic was rushing through his veins, and adrenaline fueled him forward. With a start, he realized that he could hear whatever it was chasing him. It was closer now. Close enough for Sal to hear it’s heavy breathing.    
Somehow, he forced his legs to go faster. In the back of his mind he realized that he had dropped Mrs Rosenberg’s basket, but guilt was overridden by fear.    
Finally, by some grace of god, he reached his destination. He slammed the door shut behind him and threw his weight against it. He was panting hard and sweat was sliding down his spine. As he caught his breath he made his way to the back of the house.    
“Rose? It’s me Sal! “ he called through the house. No response.    
Sal furrowed his brows. Surely Rose must have heard him come in.    
Sal removed his cloak and placed it on the back of a dining chair. His quiet footsteps echoed through the woman’s house. He knocked softly on the old woman’s bed room door, “Mrs. Rosenberg? Are you in there?”    
He waited for a moment, counted to ten before turning the handle and pushing open the door. The room was a mess. Clothes were strewn about and furniture was knocked all over the place.    
Sal’s heart began beating quickly, but as he turned around to exit the room he froze.    
Standing in the doorway was a man. Or maybe not a man. He was tall, towering above Sal, and his broad shoulders nearly took up the entire door frame. His hair was chestnut brown and his bare chest was covered in it. But the most frightening part of him was his eyes. They were a toxic yellow color and his pupils were slits.    
“Well, well, looks like I found a pretty blue bird.” The man spoke with a growl and flashed his sharp canines.    
Sal’s knees buckled and suddenly he was on the floor. This was a werewolf. A human wolf hybrid capable of killing him with one movement. Sal stayed as still as he could.    
The tall man swaggered forward, looming above Sal, “What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue, bluebird?”   
Sal finally managed to swallow the lump in his throat, “W-what did you d-do to Rose?”   
The man threw his head back and let out and roaring laugh. He crouched down and put his face right next to Sal’s making the smaller blush and swallow hard.    
“You mean the old hag that used to live here? She kicked the bucket weeks ago.”   
Sal felt his stomach drop, but was interrupted by a tap on his prosthetic.    
“Watcha got under this shell here, bluebird?” The man was sliding a clawed finger along the edge of Sal’s face, as if trying to take a peek underneath.    
Sal quickly scooted back as far as he could. He didn’t want this stranger seeing his real face.    
“It’s none of your business! What do you want?”    
The man got down on all fours and crawled to Sal. He smelt like the dank dark parts of the forest. His muscular arms and legs creating a cage around the smaller male, he leaned in close to Sal’s neck and inhaled deeply. Sal shuttered.    
“See now, bluebird. The only thing I wanted was to find out was where that yummy smell was coming from.”   
Sal swallowed and blood rushed to his face. He knew where this was going. He had heard stories about werewolves taking their heat out on humans who were moronic enough to be alone in the woods.    
The man continued speaking, “ And it looks like its coming from right here.” The man licked his lips and Sal watched as his eyes glazed over. He breathed in Sal’s scent again and growled in his ear.    
Sal had two options at this point, risk facing the wrath of a wolf who was denied release, or suck it up and let the man have his way. Sal trailed his eyes over the man's body. From this close it was easy to see his powerful core. Sal observed his long nose and his tan face, he was beautiful. 

Sal let his eyes wander more, taking in his muscular legs and the tattered pants he wore. Sal blushed fiercely as he noticed the growing bulge in the wolf man's pants. 

Sal let out a breathy laugh and bared his neck, a sign of submission. The wolf wasted no time and latched on to Sal’s exposed flesh, sucking and biting until the spot was a deep red. After he was satisfied he moved to another spot on Sal’s neck. Sal mentally cringed, he wasn’t going to be able to cover those easily. He was pulled from his thoughts by a bite right on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He gasped loudly, which seemed to encourage the wolf man onward. 

Suddenly Sal had been lifted off the floor and was now bent over the side of the abandoned bed. He had to admit, he was actually becoming aroused, and his cock strained against his trousers. 

With one swift motion the man removed Sal’s pants and his own. He began grinding his bare length against Sal’s ass, slick making the friction sweeter.

“My name is Larry, by the way,” said the wolf through his haze of lust, “Figured I’d give you a name to say when I fill you up.”

Though Sal would later deny it, the way he, Larry, spoke sent blood rushing south. He was embarrassed by the fact he was practically leaking. Sal burrowed his head into the mattress to try and muffle the moan that came out of his mouth as the tip of Larry’s cock caught on Sal’s rim. 

Sal felt a hand travel from his hips to his head, and his hair was pulled painfully, forcing him to look up. 

“Don’t hold back, Bluebird. I want everyone to hear you.” 

Sal swallowed as best he could, “ y-yes.” 

Larry’s hand retreated to his hips, nails leaving angry scratches down Sal’s back in their wake. 

There was a pause in Larry’s grinding and Sal looked back over his shoulder to see Larry lick his lips hungrily. Larry had taken himself in hand and was lining up with Sal. Larry flicked his gaze up to meet Sal’s before pushing himself forward. 

Almost by instinct, Sal’s legs spread wider and his toes curled. Larry didn’t give him time to adjust to his length before he started rocking back and forth. Despite the hunger in Larry, he went slow. He didn’t want to hurt the blue beauty underneath him. But as Sal began to moan louder, Larry moved faster. The pace became quicker and harder and with every thrust Larry would growl. 

Sal felt Larry rest his weight onto his own back and cried out as Larry bit his shoulder hard. The pain made him shudder but it also made his dick twitch. Sal felt Larry’s thrusts turn erratic and shortly after felt Larry spill inside of him. Larry rocked and milked his orgasm for as long as it would go. He reached underneath them both and began stroking Sal. 

Sal moaned loudly as Larry pumped him. He could feel a pressure growing in his rear and guessed it was Larry’s knot. But the pleasure from his dick was too distracting for him to care. He felt Larry’s hand come up to squeeze his throat lightly. Sal tried to speak but all that came out was a another moan. He was panting and his eyes were shut tightly. He felt his body tense up as he came into Larry’s hand. Sal gasped for breath as Larry released his grip on the others neck. 

Sal finally felt Larry slip out of him and turned to lay on his back. His body hurt from the stretch but it thrummed pleasantly, filled with endorphins. He watched as Larry picked his pants up from the ground and shrugged them on. 

Sal had expected him to leave, leave and never look back. But instead, the brunette came and sat down beside him. He gingerly brushed some hair away from the others face and asked softly, “Are you okay? Was it too much?” 

Sal shook his head sleepily, his exhaustion catching up with him. “No, no. It was good.”

 

Larry ended up carrying Sal back to his house. Sal rested his head in the crook of Larry’s neck and the scent of earth and pine filled his lungs. Larry laid sal down in his bed and pulled the blanket up around Sal’s shoulders. Sal sank deeper into the sheets. 

“Thank you.”

Larry nodded then smiled, ”Well then, maybe I’ll see you around. How about it bluebird?”

“Sal.” He sat up quickly, blankets falling to his waist. 

Larry tilted his head slightly, his eyebrows scrunched together. 

“My name,” Sal paused, “ it's Sal.”

Larry smiles wide, sharp teeth catching the light, “ well then, Sal. I’ll see you around.” He winked and Sal rolled his eyes, falling back into bed. 

Maybe he would see him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it drop a comment please! Also, please tell me if i should edit the tags!


End file.
